


Garrotte

by SuperLeon



Series: Amazing Assassin Duo [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins, Choking Out Your Friends, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLeon/pseuds/SuperLeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is unsure. James is never unsure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrotte

**Author's Note:**

> Seth and James kill a guy in this one.  
> And a lady, too.

"He'll be dead soon, it doesn't matter."

Seth was right, anyway. The man didn't stand much of a chance against the two of them. The garrotte had drawn some blood, but it was otherwise a simple, clean process. He'd made a bit of noise, startling, but not stopping Seth in his actions. The man's body slumped to the ground, lifeless now.

It was another jealousy hit. Someone wanted a rich man and his wife assassinated. They paid, but never gave a clear reason, nor a specific method. Their voice was spiteful enough, though.

James had taken care of the other. Seth didn't ask how, but he was done soon enough to find Seth and watch as he took care of his own target.

"You didn't take anything, did you?"

Seth took a moment, scowling when he was paying attention again. 

"Did _you_?"

"The house is big enough. Don't think anyone would notice if we did."

"Don't tell me--"

"No. I didn't take anything. You can tell Charles we're done now."

James can see an expression flash across Seth's face, he's not quick enough to read it. Instead of arguing, the blond pulls out his phone to send a message. The cleanup crew would arrive in ten minutes. 

"Who do you think wanted them dead?" Seth keeps his eye on the body.

"Doesn't matter to me."

"I didn't ask if it mattered." He checks his gloves for blood. The middle finger of his left hand. "A relative? A neighbor? Who d'ya think was so jealous they wanted them killed?"

When James thought about it, he could recall several other calls just as venomous as this, if not more. One specified that he wanted a pool to be poisoned, knowing that the person he wanted killed would visit the next day. He didn't care about how many innocents would die along with his target. Charles told them that it was distasteful, and he wouldn't be sending them out for that one. He couldn't assure, however, that the job wasn't done by someone.

"Maybe they didn't even know the guy."

"Huh?"

Seth, not realizing the slight smile fading on to his face, looked over at James. The brunette was focused on a chiffarobe at the corner of the overly sized room, eyes drifting over the jewelry laid across it. 

"It could have just been some random guy, angry at the world. He sees these two living it up without a care in the world, and he gets angry. He wonders why _they_ get to spend their lives relaxing when _he_ has to work, two, three jobs just to make ends meet. It might give him some sort of satisfaction; knowing they're dead."

Seth mulled over the idea. James shrugged.

"I could be wrong. Maybe a neighbor was just upset that these guys have a bigger house."

"Either way, it's dumb."

"It's gross and selfish."

"Said the little boy who killed a woman because he was told to."

James was stopped in his tracks. He knew Seth wasn't wrong, but he had his own way of justifying what he'd done. The fewer questions he asked, the easier it was. That had always been the case.

They made their way out as the cleaning crew arrived.

...

"'Gross and selfish'?"

Seth had come with James to his flat, stopping right after he'd shut the door behind them. He leaned against it, waiting for James to turn back around.

"Is that what you really think?"

It had been almost an hour since he'd said it, and it was working it's way to the back of his mind. Another throwaway phrase that didn't really mean anything. True or not, that was where it would be categorized. Seth, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about it. The James he figured he was familiar with was always calculating and sure. Death bounced off of him like rain. The sentence was like a small crack in his surface, though.

"I dunno."

James turned back around after a moment, but Seth wasn't satisfied.

"You're losing heart? Thinking of leaving?"

"Why does it matter? Maybe I'm just tired."

James doesn't turn back to him, but he can hear Seth moving quickly, doesn't have time to react, and there's a cloth constricting his neck. A million too-late thoughts rush through his mind, but he focuses on trying to fight back. Seth has seen him in action before. He's right alongside him, dodging every elbow or kick he can manage. 

Eventually Seth kicks his feet from under him, bringing James to his knees.

"You," Seth gets close, speaking into his ear. "are in _way_ too deep to think about going _anywhere_."

James makes an attempt to choke out words. The struggle had him losing air fast, the edges of his vision dimming. 

Seth let him go.

While James is coughing, the blond looms over him like a statue, his stare unforgiving.

"So don't even think about giving up. Not after all this." _It's not like you have anywhere else to go._

Seth hadn't expected his own reaction. He saw James as his own weakness for just a moment. But he was satisfied, at least, that his response to it was "kill". When James stood, he pushed Seth back against the door, angry and still catching his breath. Seth didn't move this time.

There was nothing he could do now. Seth didn't hurt easy.

"Still scared? Still tired?"

A moment passed. James let go.


End file.
